Make Me Feel Beautiful
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: For XxxAnimaniacxxX, After a nasty break up with James over Kendalls supposed "fatness" Kendall feels ugly and fat and unbeautiful, Logan finds him crying one night and tells  and shows Kendall just how beautiful he really is. Kogan. Mentions of Kames


This is written for XxxAnimaniacxxX, I hope you like this.

"Kendall...I need to talk to you."

Kendall frownend at the seriousness in his boyfriends voice, the pretty boy was never serious with him, not in the four months they had been doing.

Kendall put the pickle he had been eating down on the counter and then popped a peice of gum in his mouth so his breath wouldnt reek.

James was sitting on the couch arms in his lap so Kendall couldnt sit in them like he usally did, Kendall shrugged and then just sat next to the brunette withat a kind smile.

"What is is Jamie?" Kendall asked.

James visibly cringed at the nickname which made Kendalls frown come back on his face, James usually enjoyed being called Jamie by Kendall.

"Okay look...If I say something I need you to promise you wont take it the wrong way." James said.

Kendalls frown deepend but he nodded.

"Okay."

"Look, I dont want to hurt your feelings or anything but..." James trailed off.

"But what?" Kendall asked.

"Your getting kinda...fat."

"What?"

Kendall obviously was really hurt by James's words, his eyes filled with tears and his face twisted a little in hurt.

"I mean like...you've gainend some weight." James said, ovioding Kendalls dark green eyes shining with un shed tears.

"I...I'm sorry." Kendall whispered.

"And its kinda...I dont know how to say it without hurting your feelings." James muttered.

"Well you've already said enought why dont you just continue with breaking my self-esteem." Kendall said with a glare.

James didnt seem to notice the sarcasm dripping from the blonde tongue because he continued.

"I wanna break up." James said.

"Because I gainend a little weight you wanna break up with me!" Kendall demanded as he began to cry.

"Kendall I'm sorry, But your turning me off when I see you naked and I cant be with someone I cant have sex with!"

Kendall was full on sobbing now, and it wasnt because James was breaking up with him, because really there was no hard serious feelings between them, no he was crying because of what James was saying ABOUT him, that he was a turn off and he was fat and unfuckable.

"Come on man dont cry." James begged, Kendall was still his friend even if he was kinda fat and he was breaking up with him, and he still cared about and loved him in a friend way and he actually didnt want to hurt his feelings.

"How can I NOT cry! You just told me I'm fat!" Kendall sobbed.

"I just said a little bit!"

"It doesnt matter! You said I was unnatractive!" Kendall screeched at him.

"Thats not what I meant." James snapped.

"You said I'm a turn off and I'm unfuckable!" Kendall said.

"So?"

"THAT HURTS MY FEELINGS, YOU WORHTLESS ASSHOLE!" Kendall sobbed.

"Kendall, I didnt mean it like that!"

Suddenly the door to 2J was opening and the two shorter members of walking threw the door, looking confused at Kendall and James yelling, thought they didnt looked shocked at Kendalls tears.

"You know what James! FINE! FINE! Where done! YOUR A INSENSITIVE PRICK WHO DOESNT GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ME OR MY FEELINGS!" And with that Kendall was standing up and walking to his and Logans room, slamming the door behind him.

"I'm guessing he took it hard?" Logan asked.

"He's crazy." James commented.

"Well what did you say to him,James! I've never seen Kendall like that!" Carlos yelled.

"I...I kinda told him he was getting fat and he was turning me off." James said in a small voice.

"JAMES! Thats such a douche move!" Logan told him.

"Me! he took it the wrong way!" James barked back at him.

"James, thats so mean!" Carlos said, always the sweet one.

"I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" James yelled.

"I'm gonna go check on him." Logan said, he walked over to the stairs and down the hallway, until he was infront of his and Kendalls room, the door wasnt locked so he easily opened it and not even when he was half way threw the threshold Logan got this repsonse.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

And then a vase was being thrown at him, Logan screeched and ducked so then it crashed against the wall right where Logans head had been a few moments before.

"OKAY OKAY, I'M GOING!"

Logan quickly shut the door and fled from the scene.

Kogan Kogan Kogan

It had been eight days since Kendalls and James's break up, James had learnend from the first day to stay clear of Kendall, because the blonde had already broke his favrite sun glasses, ripped three shirts he had been wearing and set fire to all his bandana's. Logan refused to get in the middle of his friends, and choose sides but when James and Kendall got into fights the first day, Logan came to Kendalls add. And Carlos, sweet jesus, that boy was just TO sweet, he never left Kendalls side, he was like his own personal body guard, standing there, pacing with a hockey stick at the ready, yelling at James if he came a inch to close for Carlos's liking.

James didnt seem all the fazed, he got new sunglasses, replaced his shirts and opened up his secret stash of bandana's and continued with flirting with girls and guys, a like.

Mama Knight had already stated she REFUSED to be thrown into the drama and no one was being treated differently and she didnt want to know what the hell was going on, Katie on the other hand was planing on killing James in the near future, and sided with Carlos.

At the moment Logan was down at the pool, Carlos had finally left the apartment without Kendall and he was flirting with the Jennifers across the pool, Logan was pretty sure James was in a supple closet some where, fucking some random girl, and Katie and Mama Knight where out for the weekend.

So Logan shrugged when he got the end of the chapter he had been reading in his book and he put all his things in his bag and then calmly made his way threw the lobby and then up the stairs, not being patient enough to use the elevator, he skipped down the hall on his floor and then took out his key to open the door to 2J, he put the bag in the living room, listening in the silence.

Logan heard a sob.

He frownend and then made his way up the stairs and then down the hall to his and Kendalls room, when he opened the door it was only to see Kendall sitting on his bed, curled up,  
>his knees pulled up to his chest as he cried into his legs.<p>

"Oh Kenny..."

Logan shut the door and then made his way over to Kendalls bed, sitting on the edge and looking sadly at his friend.

"Am I really that ugly?" Kendall said, looking at Logan with wide, hurt eyes.

"Of course not."

Logan got on the bed next to Kendall and wrapped his arm around Kendalls shoulders, allowing Kendall to lean into him.

"Really?" Kendall asked, sniffing.

"Yes,Kendall, your gorgeous." Logan assured him.

Kendall laughed threw his tears.

"Oh I didnt know it was oppsite day." Kendall muttered.

"Dont say things like that about yourself Kendall." Logan scolded him.

"I'm ugly, I'm so fat!" Kendall cried into Logans neck.

"You are NOT fat,Kendall, and even if you where you would be gorgeous." Logan said sweetly.

"Oh yeah! Well I AM fat and no ones gonna look past that, because I'm UGLY!'

"First of all NO YOUR NOT! And second of all even if you where, you have the most wonderful personalitie on the planet." Logan said calmly, pressing his lips to the top of Kendalls head.

"Psh, sure I do." Kendall said sarcastically, his cool breath hitting the warm skin of Logans throat.

"I'm serious,sweetie, I mean your amazing just the way you are. Your really smart-"

"Not as smart as you." Kendall butted in.

Logan gave him a glare before continueing.

"Just because your have dislexia and ADHD doesnt mean your not smart, you have a 3.8 GPA, you get good grades and you have street smarts. And besides having breains which alot of guys find attractive your charming and witty and you make everyone laugh."

"No thats Carlos."

"Thats you too, you like kids which alot of people want, your a people person, and your friendy, you can make friends with anyone, even Jett, which you did."

"I guess thats true...I DO love kids." Kendall said.

"Your the nicest person EVER, you can make anyone smile when there upset, you can calm anyone down, even me, and I'm a drama queen."

Kendall laughed at Logan.

"I guess I gotta agrre with the drama queen part."

"Of course you would, you incurage all of us every day and you give the best pep talks in the world." Logann said ruffling his hair.

"Plus your a sweetheart."

"Really?"

"You gotta heart of gold. A perfect original." Logan said with a smile.

"Okay...I guess I have a good personalitie, but thats not enought for most people." Kendall muttered.

"Just because James only cares about looks doesnt mean other people do." Logan said, running his fingers threw Kendalls blond locks.

"Oh yeah like who?" Kendall said, rolling his eyes.

Logan was quiet for a second, before he answered.

"Me."

Kendall pulled away and looked at him with wide green eyes that where filled with surprise.

"You?" Kendall asked.

"Yes me. I think your great." Logan said.

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

Kendall smiled for a second before his smile dropped and he frownend, sighing and staring down at the sheet.

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"You like me because I'm nice, and different and 'smart' but you dont like they way I look." Kendall muttered.

Logan hucked a finger under his chin and made Kendall look at him.

"I was serious when I said that before baby, I think your gorgeous." Logan said, kissing Kendalls forehead.

"How?" Kendall asked him.

"Well...you have a hot body." Logan said with a smirk.

Kendall snorted.

"I'm serious, I mean even before you where SO damn thin, it was almost bad, and you look even more hot with some meat on thoose bones, and your all lanky and tall." Logan said with a grin.

"And that skin, its like pure cream." Logan said, kissing at Kendalls colorbone, Kendall moanend a little.

"And your hair..." Logan sat up and wrapped his fingers in the beautiful blonde locks. "Its so soft, and pretty, it looks like gold, it makes you look like a angle, the way it shines in the sunlight and its like, dull butterscotch in the dark,and it makes me paralyzed."

Kendall giggled into Lognas neck, making the brunette grin.

Then Logan pulled Kendalls head back and looked at him very seriously in the eyes.

"You have the most bautiful eyes." Logan told him.

Kendall blushed.

"And you blush is lovely...like roses." Logan said, brushing his finger tips over Kendalls check.

"Anything else you like about me?" Kendall asked him.

"Mmmm,well your lips are pretty grate." Logan said, as he leanend closer, to Kendall did the same and then they where leaning close enought there noses where touching and there lips were barely a inch apart.

"Maybe you should try them out." Kendall offered.

"I think I'll do that." Logan muttered.

And then there lips where pressed together and they where kissing each other softly.

And it was perfect.

Like magic.

Kendall sighed and wrapped his arms around Logans neck, fisting the brunette locks in his beautiful long fingers. (1) Logan smiled against Kendalls lips and wrapped his arms around Kendall waist, pulling Kendall closer to him, as they lay together, bodys pressed against one another, in the most perfect, magical kiss either of them had ever had.

Logan was suddenly cought with a thought when he felt Kendalls hands on the hem of his shirt, he pushed the blonde away gently, wishing he hadnt as soon as he saw the hurt expression in his eyes.

"Dont looks so sad baby...I...I just dont want to...take advantage of you."

"Your not." Kendall tried to assure him.

"Kendall,you just got dumped eight days ago." Logan said.

"So? Look...I wasnt upset because I got dumped by James, I mean yeah I cared about him and we had fun, but it wasnt like I was heartbroken, I was more upset that he said I was fat and unfuckable and I turn people off." Kendall told him.

"I dont know Kendall..."

"Logan please..."Kendall kissed Logan softly and pulled back with tears in his eyes.

"Make me feel beautiful." Kendall whispered.

Logan nodded in answer and then slowly kissed Kendall, rolling so he was on top of Kendall, in a moment Kendalls hands where running under his shirt and he was pulling at the light material.

Logan smiled and pulled back and looked at the impatient looking blonde, Logan smirked and sat up, and pulled his own shirt off, throwing his shirt to the floor, when he turnend back it was just to see, Kendall staring at his chest and running his hands over his pecs and abbs, admiring the hard muscle.

"Your so gorgeous,Logan." Kendall whispered.

Logan smiled at him before he went for the hem of Kendalls shirt, Kendall pushed his hands away.

"What?"

"I dont want you to see me with no shirt." Kendall mutterd, emmbaressed.

Logan didnt listen, he grabbed Kendalls shirt and then pulled it off of the blonde boy, throwing it to the side, as his eyes ranked over Kendalls chest. He had nice pecs, not as big as his or James, but Kendall was so small, weight wise it was to be expected and anyways, Logan liked it, it made him feel more as if he was the guy in whatever this way, which he was, of course, Kendalls stomach was flat and soft and muscles slightly pushed against his pale skin.

To Logan, Kendall looked beyond perfect.

"Beautiful." Logan told him, he leanend down and surprised Kendall by taking one of his nipples into his mouth, sucking at the soft pink bud, Kendall moanend and held the back of Logans head as he grew even harder from the raw pleasure of having his nipples bitten and sucked so wonderfully, Logan then moved to the left one, tweaking the still moist right bud in his fingers.

"Logan." he moanend.

Logan pulled off of him and gave him a smile as he watched Kendall eagrly when for Logans swim trunks, he knew Logan knew no under wear underneath, because seriously who the hell did? Kendall pulled them off but his eyes were busy watching Logans cock sway a little when it was released by the annoying material.

"God." Kendal whimpered.

Logan smirked as he watched Kendalls eyes run up his length, he knew he was on the large side, well more he was pretty damn huge, and it pleased him to see Kendall so turnend on as he grounded his hips up in Logans.

Logan quickly pulled down Kendalls pants and his boxers as one, throwing it to the side, never taking his eyes off of Kendalls naked body as he spread his legs for the brunette.

"God Kendall, your so beautiful."

Kendall blushed as Logan held his fingers to his lips, he took three of Logans fingers into his mouth and began wildly sucking on them, licking until he thought it was good enought,  
>Logans leanend forward and softly kissed Kendall as he stretched him, working all three fingers into him slowly, Kendall winced and whimpered every now and then but Logan would shush him and kiss him harder, to keep him distracted.<p>

"Logan, I'm okay, please, I need it now." Kendall begged.

"Alright baby."

Logan picked up Kendalls slender legs and hooked them over his shoulder he leanend forward, shocked at how Kendall seemend perfectly fine, bent twice in half as he waited impatiently for Logan to enter him, Logan pressed in slowly not wanting to hurt Kendall, but he seemend okay besides a choked whimper.

"Shh, S'okay Sweetheart." Logan comforted.

Kendalls breath slowly came back to normal as he looked up at Logan with wide eyes.

"I'm ready."

Logan pulled back and slammend into Kendalls tight heat, god, he had never been with someone who was so damn tight before, Kendall was clenching and uncleanching around his thrubbing cock.

Logans hands cupped Kendalls face as they looked into each others eyes lovingly, his hips rocking into Kendalls heat repeatedly.

"Logan." Kendall moanend.

"God Kendall, your so damn tight."

Logan hit his prostate and Kendall let out a unnaturally high pitched keening sound, Logan smirked and continued to the angle, Kendall keening and moaning as Logans movments picked up speed, they where both panting and moaning.

This was perfect to Logan, he had always had had a little crush on Kendall and thought he was extremly beautiful and attractive as he had watched Kendall grow up, he had always had a soft spot for Kendall, and until now he never knew how intense it was.

Kendall was in heaven, he had always really liked Logan, the brunette was gorgoeous and he was so sweet and kind and he aways knew how to make him feel better.

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logans neck and kissed him softly, Logan maonend into his mouth.

"LOGAN!" Kendall cried throwing back his head.

Logans hand was wrapped around his cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts, Kendall was moaning and crying out and screaming Logans name, it made Lgan feel like magic, he wanted to hear thoose noises all the time.

"God, Logan I love you." Kendall whimpered.

He didnt seem to notice he had said that out loud because he continued moaning, and by the way his toes curled and his legs where shaking on either side of Logans and soon Kendall was cumming, cum spluttering on Logan and his own stomach, screaming at the top of his lungs Logans name and Logan was soon after, crying out Kendalls name before falling on top of him.

Logan kissed Kendalls sweaty forhead when he cought his breath and rolled off of him.

Kendall was looking at Logan, biting his lip, Logan smiled and held out his arms for Kendall, the blonde smiled and cuddled into him, one leg swung over his waist and his head nuzzling into Logans throat.

"Hey Kendall?"

"Mmmmmmm."

"You said you loved me when we where making love...did you mean it?"

"I actually said that out loud?" Kendall cried.

"Yeah...you gonna answer?" Logan asked.

"I...yeah I do. I love you, Logan." Kendall said with a dark blush.

"I love you too, Kendall." Logan whispered.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Kendall smiled and then snuggled into Logan, getting lost in his warmth and the comfort and the wonderful feeling of knowing that your loved, and then just when he was a moments way from sleep he said this.

"Hey Logan?"

"Yes,Kendall?"

"Thanks for making me feel beautiful."

Well, I hope you all liked this, expecially you XxxAnimaniacxxX, I'm sorry it to so long for me to write this for you, but I hoped you liked it.  
>PLease review and vote on my new poll!<p>

Lots of Love,  
>Sarah.<p>

(1) I have like...a obsession with Kendalls fingers, its really weird. 


End file.
